how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to writing a new Howto page on Wikihowto
Wikihowto Before starting a Howto it is important to have the experience and knowledge to be able to thoroughly and accurately describe the process to complete the project. A new HowTo should follow this page's skeleton form. If you are updating or correcting a page, See:Howto modify an existing howto page Remember the more detailed the instructions the more likely they can be followed by everyone. If you want simply to know how to write a new page right now, see Howto write a new Howto page on Wikihowto. Requirements/Part List/Tool List # Become a User: Although you can submit anonymously, we prefer giving credit where credit is due. plus it hides you IP #: See: Howto register and log in on a Wikihowto Quick Steps # Check to make sure another Howto doesn't exist under another name. # Start a page #* Create a link to your Howto on an Object, your home page, or the Howto List # Try to follow general # Link your howto to all the applicable objects, and portals. # Smile because you helped Full Steps # Check to make sure another Howto doesn't exist under another name. #* This can be done by using the search box on the left of the page # Naming Conventions: #* The title and name should be should be the same ##* Example: Howto brush your teeth #* Always start with 'Howto', capital 'H', one word, not 'How to' #* Use spaces or underscores for white-space, they are the same in mediawiki. #* all words besides the first should be lowercase, except when is a proper noun, acronym, of otherwise appropriates. #* don't make the title too wordy, keep it precise. #* Specify the specific subjects name or version when similar subjects could effects the Howto. #** Example: Howto install Windows could be about Howto install Microsoft Windows or Howto install house windows # It's a good idea to create a temporary page to write your howto, and post it to the main page when it is complete. #* See: Howto create a temporary page on WikiHowTo # When designing the howto, try to follow template: #* Howtos are not required to follow the template, but it is recommended #* The basic outline is as follows: #*# Create s short description of the project, if beneficial add Wikipedia links to any specific terms in the form Definition: Fedora_Core #*# Make a list the Requirements, Parts, or Tools . #*#* After the list Add the box, as shown below, with this code #*#**put 'NA' is if does not apply #*# Create a step by step description of howto accomplish the task. #*#* Be descriptive, add sub steps to make things clear. #*#* Include photos, diagrams, and other multimedia when necessary. #*#* If a step requires more than a simple explanation, title the step and create sup-steps, or sub-sub-steps. #*#* Keeps all steps, and sub-steps short to increase readability and decrease confusion. #*#* When a step is complex, if applicable, create a separate howto or link to an existing one. #*#** For example: 1. Before you start the start the engine you should check you spark plugs. See:Howto check you spark plugs #*##* Link technical terms, products, or other important words to objects on WikiHowTo or Wikipedia definitions. #*# If there are common problems that reader may come across add a Common Problems Section. When problems are computer errors, copy the error message into the page. This will help people searching to find solutions to their error #*# If is helpful to create a section for References or See Also to see where the information came from and help to guarantee accuracy. This could be a good place to put links to recommended supplementary information, and similar howtos. #*# You can put a credits section on the bottom of the page for you name. If you copy information from a source with a license that requires you to give them credit, you can do so here =See also= *Howto edit an existing page on Wikihowto =External links= *Wikipedia Editing Tips ja:手順: ウィキテクで新しい手順を書く